


Stiletto

by chiisai_kitty



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Harris
Genre: A/U, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-03-17
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiisai_kitty/pseuds/chiisai_kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of options, Sookie Stackhouse finds a job at an unlikely place. A place that happens to be owned by a certain blonde vampire. But not in the capacity that most might think. This is an AU story, but it retains some good stuff; details inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the Dollhouse

Stiletto.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I'm back! And tackling a second story. For those of you who got here from the shameless story-pimping in 'Drawn', I love you guys. I've gotten a really reception from 'Drawn', and I thought I'd try this story. While this is an AU story, I've retained a lot of original elements. For example, everyone who is featured in this story, any kind of supernatural affiliation they may have carried over. So the vampires are vampires, the shifters are shifters, etc. And Sookie is still a telepath. The original plot is non-existent (hence AU) as well as most pre-existing relationships. I will perhaps put some people back together, but who knows for now. Oh, and an additional note, Dahlia from 'Drawn' is a character in 'Stiletto' as well. I just got such a good response on her character and, quite frankly, I love her. So I decided to give her a fairly integral part in this story.  
Without further ado, Enjoy 'Stiletto'!**

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One- Welcome to the Dollhouse  
Sookie Stackhouse took one last look at the neon sign before going inside. Fangtasia, it read. She thought the name sounded really cheesy, but she supposed that it was an apt name for a gentlemen's club. She also wondered what the hell she was doing in a gentlemen's club. And looking for a job, no less. Sookie knew that her Gran would be rolling in her grave, rest her soul, if she knew. But a girl's got to eat, right? She had just exhausted the last of the money she had left over after she was forced to sell her Gran's old house. It had broken her heart, but she had no other choice. So she was currently living in a two-bedroom apartment, which she rented, and she only had enough money to pay her share of the rent. Hence, the job search. Her roommate, Amelia, was an exotic dancer and had suggested this place. Hence, Fangtasia.  
As Sookie took in her musty, smoke-filled surroundings, she was feeling really stupid for not looking for work sooner. She had opted instead to "grieve". Said grieving had lasted almost a year. By the time Sookie needed to find a job, pretty much everything was filled up due to the current recession. Truth be told, her skill set was pretty limited having not gone to college. With her "gift", school was unbearable. So when Amelia said that there was a waitress opening at her work, Sookie practically jumped at the chance. She knew a bit about slinging drinks from working at the local watering hole, and she knew her assets would be beneficial in a gentlemen's club. That, and Amelia said the pay was pretty good. So here she was, in a skin-tight dress, telling her inhibitions and Christian upbringing to take a hike.  
As Sookie stepped out into the main floor of the club, Amelia spotted her and bounced over, clad in a bikini. "I was starting to wonder if you were actually gonna show up," Amelia stated.  
"So was I. But hell, I need the money."

"Don't we all," she responded, tapping her stiletto on the tile absentmindedly. "I'll show you to Sam's office." Sookie smiled as Amelia led her towards the back. Amelia had told her earlier that meeting with Sam, one of the managers, was basically a formality and that she pretty much had the job. When they approached an unmarked door, Amelia knocked tentatively. A few moments later, a big man (who Sookie was pretty sure was a Were) opened the door for them. Amelia led the way, and both women were greeted by a man who appeared to be in his early thirties. Sookie picked up that he was a shifter.

"Good evening. I'm Sam Merlotte, manager of this fine establishment. And you must be Sookie Stackhouse. Amelia, my dear, your description barely did her justice." Could this guy be any more full of himself? Sookie couldn't help but admit to herself that he was kind of attractive, but his hubris was extremely off-putting. He extended a hand to Sookie, which she accepted. Amelia started to back out of the room, she had to be on stage in a couple of minutes.

Sookie watched her roommate leave the room before turning back to Mr. Merlotte, who was still holding her hand. She pulled away from him gently and Sam stepped back to lean against his desk. "You can start tonight, right?" Sookie nodded. "Great. I'll just have to get you some different shoes. Follow me." Sookie complied and followed, looking down at her black flip-flops periodically. Sam was right, she needed a different pair of shoes, but it wasn't like she owned anything like what the girls here wore. How many times in a girl's life would she need a pair of clear-heeled, platform stilettos? Amelia had offered her a pair of hers, but they didn't fit. As Sam lead her into what was apparently the dressing room area, Sookie tried to get a mental map of the place. Looking around the dressing room area, she saw a couple of chairs in front of a long vanity table, which was covered in a variety of makeup and hair products. There was a thick, black curtain towards the back, which they were currently walking toward. Once behind the curtain, Sookie saw racks of costumes and shelves full of shoes.

"All the pairs on the top shelf are standard wear. They're all brand new. Find your size and they're all yours," Sam said before leaving. Sookie barely had time to mutter 'thanks' before she was left alone with the wall of shoes. After finding a small stepladder, she had found a pair in her size. She exited out into the vanity area, found a plush chair to sit on, and opened her shoebox. Sookie stifled a giggle when she discovered that they were exactly the clear-heeled, platform stilettos she had been thinking about earlier. She strapped them onto her feet and stood up, wobbling a bit. Sookie heard giggling and looked up to see Amelia sliding on a robe, post-performance.

"You ok there?" Amelia managed to ask through her giggles.

"Yeah, I'm fine. They're just kind of…high." Slutty was the word that she wanted to use, but she didn't think that would go over well. Plus, who was she to judge. She worked here now, too. Granted she wasn't stripping, but still. Sookie knew that there was a stigma associated with girls who worked in these types of places, no matter what their job, and she didn't want to contribute to it by using such words.

"Meh. You get used to it," Amelia responded. "Now were just about to get ready for the introduction show for tonight, so you can meet the rest of the girls before you hit the floor."

As if on cue, four girls came into the dressing room. After they introduced themselves, Sookie was pretty sure she had names with faces. She knew that this was a gentlemen's club that catered to gentlemen of all persuasions-- human and Supe alike. So it seemed only natural that they had strippers of all persuasions, right? There was Crystal, who she gathered was a Were of some form or another. She was a pretty girl, and Sookie was pretty sure that she'd seen her with her brother, Jason, before. Jason was somewhat of a ladies man. The next girl was another one that Sookie recognized, for the same reason. Her name was Cassidy, and she was a shifter. Dawn and Arlene were both human, except Dawn was a stripper and Arlene was a waitress. The last girl in the group was also a waitress, her name was Dahlia. She was also human, but upon further probing, Sookie discovered that she was a telepath, like herself. Sookie was chatting with the girls while they got ready-- she had found out that the waitresses had just come back to meet the new girl, so they quickly left after introductions. She had also found out that there was one stripper that she hadn't met yet. Her name was Pam, she was vampire, and she always showed up late. Sookie remembered Amelia mentioning that she fashioned herself as some sort of Prima Dona of the exotic dancing world, and she had some sort of connection to the owner of the club. Amelia said that all the other girls speculated that they were fuck buddies, and that was why she got preferential treatment and could show up whenever.

After a few more minutes of talking, Sam appeared to give the one minute warning. Sookie took that as a warning for herself as well, so she headed out to the bar/waitress station to find Arlene and Dahlia. She was kind of happy that she blended in with them, as they were both wearing short, black dresses and the same shoes. The only major difference between them is that while Sookie was blonde, both the other girls were redheads-- Dahlia natural and Arlene…well, not. After they showed Sookie where everything was in the two areas, she was pretty much left to her own devices. She was ok with that, though-- she preferred solidarity anyway. Sookie scanned the floor. It was pretty empty, but it was still pretty early. During her scan of the floor, she noticed a table made of a dark wood. It was in the back of the club, but it was directly across from the stage. It stood out for two reasons: one, the rest of the tables were made of some kind of material that looked like metal; and two, there was a large, high back chair behind it, with two curved, plush bench seats attached, one on each side.

As Dahlia came back to the bar, she noticed Sookie staring. "That's the owner's table," she pointed out.

Sookie raised an eyebrow, "The owner? Does he come in often?"

"Pretty much every night. At least every night Pam is working," Dahlia scoffed. Sookie didn't have to be telepathic to tell that Dahlia had some ill-feelings towards Pam and her alleged relationship with the owner. She wondered what all the fuss was about. He couldn't be that fantastic, could he? After all, he did own a strip club. There it was again, that stigmatization of the industry. What the hell, Stackhouse? Since when do you judge people without knowing them? She scolded herself-- she was usually the judgee and not the judger, so she knew how it felt.

"Well she's working tonight, isn't she? Maybe I'll get a chance to meet him," Sookie said, continuing the conversation.

"Don't count on it," was all that Dahlia said before picking up her tray and going to check on one of her tables. Sookie shrugged and looked around again. She noticed that the tables were starting to fill up. As she picked up her tray, the lights dimmed. As the applause from the small crowd subsided, a voice came over the loud speaker.

"Good evening, and welcome to Fangtasia. Sam Merlotte here, your resident manager and resident DJ." Sookie suppressed another giggle. So Mr. Manager was also Mr. DJ? How…jack-of-all-trades of him. "For tonight's first performance, we have the Fangtasia-traditional Dollhouse Dance, featuring all our lovely ladies." Sam put the microphone down, and the speakers were flooded with music. Music that Sookie could only describe as the kind used in bad 70s porno movies. After taking a drink order, she looked up at the stage to see the girls starting to parade out in racy 70s style costumes as their names were called. Amelia shot her a little wave during her walk, and then Sookie turned to the bar to fill her order.

The bar wasn't the type that you could sit at, so it basically looked like one of those islands that people sometimes have in their kitchens. There were no seats of any kind around it, and it was surrounded by various types of liquor and accoutrements-- save for a few spaces where some one could fit in order to make drinks. There was also a wall stocked with liquor and synthetic blood, so you could still have the whole top shelf/bottom shelf delineation. The whole area itself was surrounded by a fence-like barrier. It was made out of the same metal-looking material as the table tops and it had a lockable swinging door for the waitresses to use. Sookie had just finished assembling her last rum and coke for her table when she heard something over the P.A. system that got her attention.

"And last, but certainly not least-- the pride of Fangtasia-- Pam!" Sookie had just put her table's drinks down as the announcement finished. No wonder this chick had a big head. She was back at the bar with Arlene and Dahlia when Pam appeared from behind the curtains. She was wearing an extremely low-cut, maroon, bell-sleeved dress, that was intentionally cropped short so part of her gold hot pants were visible. Sookie was stunned-- she looked like fucking Disco Barbie. Sookie was as straight as an arrow, but she thought the owner had to be either blind or gay not to favor, let alone notice, her. She suddenly understood the animosity among the rest of the girls.

"So that's Pam," Sookie stated, placing her tray on the bar. Dahlia just nodded and walked away. Arlene, who had drinks to make, stuck around.

"Yeah. All the other girls think that she's screwing Eric, but I swear she bats for the other team."

Sookie laughed, "I could actually see that. Maybe she's bi. Wait, who's Eric?"

"Eric Northman, the owner."

"Oh, I didn't know his name. Dahlia said something about him being here on some nights?"

"Yeah, he's usually in when Pam works. I have no clue why though…maybe she is bi."

"It's entirely possible since your sure that she's gay, and everyone else thinks she's sleeping with the boss," Sookie pondered.

"Hmm…I don't know why we haven't seen him yet." Arlene shrugged and took her drinks to her customers. The next hour or so went pretty smoothly, and Sookie was actually starting to enjoy her job. The girls were nice, except she still hadn't formally met Pam, and Dahlia was still carrying some kind of chip on her shoulder. And you would think that a telepath wouldn't want to work in such an environment. But, since most of the clientele were Supes, Sookie could deal with the occasional inappropriate thought from the human customers. Besides, most of those thoughts weren't directed at her, but at the dancers.

It was around 10pm when Sookie saw someone sit down at one of the closer tables, so she started to head over that way. That table could have been only five feet away and her shoes still wouldn't have cooperated with her. Sookie wobbled first, like she had after putting them on, but she thought she caught herself. She tried to take another step, but those shoes would have none of it, and she tripped, unable to recover a second time. She took a moment to look at the ceiling, which she noticed was quite ornate, while she prepped herself for impact with the floor. However, she landed comfortably-- and unexpectedly-- in someone's arms. Sookie was set on her feet, where she turned around to thank whoever caught her.

"Thank you…"

"Eric," he offered. It took a second before Sookie registered who he was.

"So you're the owner," was what so eloquently came out of her mouth.

He gave a small laugh, "Yes, I am. And it's not too often we get female customers in here, so I'm assuming you're a new waitress?"

"Yes I am." Oh God, where were her manners? This was her boss and all she could get out were short sentences.

Eric couldn't help but smile at the petite blonde, "And your name would be?"

"Oh, yeah…I'm Sookie Stackhouse." Sookie smiled at him, trying to regain some semblance of a first impression with her boss.

"Nice to make your acquaintance, Miss Stackhouse. I'm glad I could save you from hurting that pretty little head of yours." And with that, he walked off to his table, leaving Sookie standing there with her mouth wide open. She then caught sight of Dahlia, whose mouth was equally agape at their exchange, and she quickly closed her mouth and scurried off to the table she was attempting to wait on in the first place. She continued to wait on her tables for the rest of the night, pushing thoughts of the undeniably attractive Mr. Northman out of her head for fear of tripping all over again. On the other hand, if he was around to catch her, tripping might not be so bad.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, there's chapter one. I'm kinda proud of it. I'm glad I got to bring out some more of Dahlia's bitchy streak and I am THRILLED to be writing a Sookie story. Please let me know what you think. All comments, questions, suggestions, etc. are welcome. They give me the warm fuzzies :)

Love ya'll  
-Sydney


	2. Indiscretions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! Let me first start off by saying, Holy Crap! I'm pretty sure that I had a mild heart attack when I opened my email this morning. I am super excited about the reception that this story is getting after one chapter. I seriously love all you guys. And my internet is being stupid, so I'd like to give a shout-out to my lovely reviewers for this chapter. So, VampFan4, VampSexual, vmp1, Silver Moon Goddess1, uvgottobekidding, and tropicalsorbet: Thanks for your awesome reviews and for all of your support. I appreciate it immensely and once again, I love you guys! This update is dedicated to you guys.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter Two- Indiscretions

Sookie took about five steps into her apartment before flopping onto the couch. She dropped her bag, which held the obnoxiously high heels, and kicked off her flip flops. Amelia joined her shortly after, bearing two cups of coffee. "So, interesting first night, huh?" pondered Sookie.

Amelia laughed, "Yeah, I heard about your…uh, graceful first meeting with the boss man. Everyone did."

"Really? It wasn't that big of a deal," Sookie ran a hand through her hair.

"Dahlia would have everyone thinking differently."

"Why?"

"That girl is seriously hard up for Eric. I have no clue why, he doesn't seem to give anyone but Pam the time of day. Well, except you now."

"What the hell, Ame. He just caught me so I didn't split my head wide open."

"That may be so, but you can't deny that he's gorgeous." Sookie was unresponsive, so Amelia stared her down.

"Fine! Fine, he is…kind of attractive."

Amelia stood up, "You just keep living in denial of his hotness. I'm going to bed."

Sookie shook her head and got up to put her coffee cup in the sink. She clicked off the living room lamp, and headed to her bedroom.

\---

Around 6'oclock the following night, both Sookie and Amelia were running around the apartment. Both girls were in the early stages of getting ready for the night. They met in the hallway. "Is there any bylaw that says that I have to wear a black dress?" Sookie asked Amelia.

"Not that I'm aware of. I've seen the other girls wear colors. I don't think they really care, as long as it's sexy."

Sookie nodded, and the two girls crossed each other-- Sookie to her room and Amelia to the bathroom. Once in her room, Sookie made a beeline for her closet. She wasn't sure why she wanted to stand out, but she was pretty sure that it had something to do with a certain blonde vampire boss of hers.

Wait, what the hell, Stackhouse? You just said it-- he's your boss. You sooo can't go there, she thought.

But he's so good-looking. He looks like a Viking for the love of God, argued the libidinous part of her brain. This was the part that was in control when she pulled the low-cut, red dress out of her closet and put it on.

And it's not even like he's interested. He's got Pam…and potentially Dahlia. All he did was keep you front hitting your head, the rational part chimed in.

But he saved your 'pretty little head', the libidinous side argued. And if you don't care so much, what's with the dress?

I happen to like this dress, thank you very much. It has nothing to do with Eric.

Her mental conversation was interrupted by her roommate. "Hey. Ready to go?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah." She picked up her purse and her shoe bag, and they were out the door.

\---

The house lights were on when they entered Fangtasia. Sookie bid Amelia goodbye as she scampered into the dressing room. Sookie looked around and saw Arlene refilling the napkin holders on the tables. While she was putting her purse and shoe bag in the cabinet behind the bar, Arlene walked over. "Hey Sookie-- oh, nice dress."

"Thanks."

"What did I come over to tell you…" she tapped her chin. "Oh yeah! Eric said to send you back to his office for a formal introductory meeting, since your meeting last night was…less than formal."

"Jesus, does everyone know about that."

"Pretty much. You have Dahlia to thank for that. Which reminds me, I thought I saw that girl around here. She's supposed to be working."

"Bathroom, maybe?" Sookie shrugged and headed to the back. She understood that Eric's office was right next to Sam's. She was sure the protocol was to knock first, but from her vantage point at the end of the hall, she could see that the door was open. As Sookie rounded the corner into Eric's office, she became mildly disturbed at the fact that it was open. In front of God and everybody who happened to walk into that open door was Dahlia, straddled across Eric's lap, the two of them engaged in some rather not-open-door activities.

"Oh shit, sorry," she blurted, backing out of the door, closing it behind her. Well that was something I certainly didn't need to see, she thought as she made her way out of the back hallway. Whatever inkling she had that Eric might have been interested in her was just completely wiped out by the display she just witnessed. She had just made it to the end of the long hallway when someone blew by her, knocking her off balance. Sookie then felt a hand wrap around her forearm and hoist her back up.

"We've got to stop meeting like this," joked a disheveled Eric. Sookie jerked away from him.

"Sorry that I interrupted…whatever that was," she apologized before starting to walk out again. She was prevented from doing so by a hand on her wrist.

"We have a meeting, don't we?" Eric asked, releasing her and walking back to his office. Sookie stood there for a minute, dumbfounded, before she followed him.

\---

Dahlia had finished straightening herself out by the time she got back to the waitress area. "So nice of you to join us," Arlene commented when she saw Dahlia at the bar. Dahlia shot her an acidic look and went to finish prepping the tables.

Twenty minutes later, the house lights were down and the ambience lights were on. The earlier crowd was starting file in, Crystal was dancing, and the rest of the girls (including, surprisingly enough, Pam) were walking around and playing hostess. Dahlia had avoided Arlene by waiting on the few tables that were occupied, but she was forced to come back to the bar to fill her orders. She couldn't help but blurt out, "What the hell is taking Sookie so long?"

Arlene just looked at her. "She has a meeting with Eric, unlike whatever the hell it was you were doing back there." Dahlia opened her mouth to say something, but Arlene cut her off, "I know that you were back there with him. I just hope that Pam doesn't find out."

"You wouldn't."

"I won't." Dahlia let out a visible sigh of relief. "But you might wanna go fix yourself in the bathroom. Pam's blonde, but she not stupid." Dahlia scooted off to the ladies' room as fast as humanly possible. Arlene just chuckled, smiled at Pam because she was looking in their direction, and went to check on Dahlia's tables.

\---

Sookie seated herself in one of the black leather chairs in front of his desk. Eric sat down in his high-backed office chair, as if completely oblivious to the fact that he was just with Dahlia in that same chair. "So um, what did you want to see me about?" she asked, severely hoping it wasn't what he apparently wanted to see Dahlia about. Well, maybe not…just a little bit.

"Is everything here to your liking so far, Sookie?"

With the exception of me just having walked in on my boss giving it to one of my co-workers, "Yeah, everything is great."

"Excellent. I wouldn't want any of my girls to be unhappy." So that explains the benefits package?

"Nope, I am perfectly happy. So if that's it then I'll--" Sookie couldn't finished her sentence as Eric was around the desk and directly in front of her in seconds. She could, however, stand up.

"Are you really, perfectly, happy?" He asked, and Sookie couldn't mistake the way he purred the word 'happy'. That libidinous side of her was desperately trying to take over, but the rational side kept it in check. After a few minutes of mental warfare, she managed to move away from him and to the door.

"Yes, I am. Just remember to close your door next time," she flashed him a sneaky smile and left his office. Eric leaned against his desk and shook his head. This Sookie Stackhouse girl was different than the other girls that worked for him, Dahlia and Pam included. He decided that he was going to have to give Sam a bonus for hiring this one.

\---

Sookie made a pit stop in the back bathroom before heading out to the floor. She needed a minute to collect herself. After about fifteen more minutes, Sookie emerged from the bathroom and headed over to the waitress area, where she saw Arlene. She also spotted Dahlia, who still looked pretty out of sorts, walking towards one of the front bathrooms. Walking up to the bar, she greeted Arlene, "Hey. Dahlia going to the bathroom again?" She was attempting to sound nonchalant.

Arlene looked confused for a moment, but quickly shook it off, "Oh, uh, yeah…but didn't you--"

"Yeah I did," Sookie grimaced, "but I wasn't sure if you knew or not."

"Well she was kind of obvious about it. The funny thing though, is that she thought she looked put-together when she walked out from the back hallway," Arlene snorted and walked away as Dahlia came back.

"Way to go, bitch," Dahlia spat.

"Honestly, Dahlia, I don't have time for this," Sookie replied, walking away. She took the orders of two tables and returned to the bar.

"He'll probably never want to see me again, and it's all your fault," she hissed.

"If all it took was me mistakenly walking in on you guys, then it probably didn't mean much to him. And I've got news for you: You're not seeing each other. You're fucking in his office!" Sookie countered, trying to keep her voice as low as possible. She picked up her tray and went to wait on her tables. Sookie got about three steps when she heard something hit the floor, followed by a sharp pain at the back of her head. Dahlia had thrown her own tray on the ground, grabbed a fistful of Sookie's blonde hair, and yanked. She started to struggle, but was forced to give up when her heels betrayed her once again.

Once Sookie managed to right herself, she made to lunge at Dahlia, but was promptly grabbed around the middle and subdued by Alcide, one of the bouncers. Dahlia was being held back by Sam. "Now are you ladies going to calm down, or do we have to take you back to Mr. Northman?" someone asked; Sookie was pretty sure it was Alcide.

Why don't you just do it? That's what Dahlia would want anyway. Sookie bit down and resisted the urge to vocalize that thought. She really didn't want to out their tryst or whatever, she just wanted to get the bitch back for pulling her hair and being angry for something that didn't even happen. Sookie relaxed her body in a sign of surrender, and Alcide let her go. Sam let Dahlia go as well, but instructed her to go stand up front and play hostess for the rest of the night. On his way back to the DJ booth, Sam shot Sookie a sideways smile. Alcide did the same before heading back to his post at the side of the stage.

Sookie blinked, shrugged, and turned to Arlene, who had watched the whole exchange from one of her tables. "Oh, I am so glad I am not you right now," she commented, walking over. "The guy at the table I was at wanted me to give this to you," she said, handing her a couple of one-dollar bills.

"What is this, some kind of girl fight tip?" Sookie asked. Arlene shrugged and nodded. "And what do you mean you're glad you aren't me?"

"All I'm saying is you better hope that her pull with Eric isn't what she thinks it is, otherwise your days here might be numbered." Arlene grabbed a couple of bottles of TruBlood, heated them, and took them to a table full of vamps. Sookie tucked the money into her purse, and then turned around to lean against the bar. She wasn't really worried about Dahlia. She knew for a fact that her pull with Eric wasn't what she thought it was, and judging by the smiles she had just received from Sam and Alcide, she guessed that Dahlia didn't have much of a pull with anyone here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's chapter two. So much catty behavior, I love getting to play the bitch on a multi-person level. In this chapter, I was kind of skeptical of the way I was working with Sookie's initial impression of Eric. I def. don't want it to feel forced. But hell, would any warm-blooded female be able to resist six and a half feet of hot, blonde, Viking? But in saying that, I'm also really excited to get to write snaky, conniving Eric. So yays all around. And once again, I love getting love from the readers. It's an addiction, like crack. Love ya'll!
> 
> -Sydney


End file.
